Similar deaths
Often, two types of death scenes are quite similar. It is not so much if two people in different movies get stabbed, but if the death scenes are more distinctive and have common aspects to them, they may appear in this list. They do not necessarily have to be intentionally referencing each other. Vladimir Makarov and Ivan Korshunov Both are terrorists who engineer the hijacking of an aircraft, are generally armed with M16 assault rifles and are killed by asphyxiation. Species 2, War of the Worlds and Independence Day aliens The way in which the extraterrestrials were killed is similar in all three. In the first, Press Lennox impales Patrick Ross (in his alien form) with a pitchfork coated in Dennis Gamble's blood, causing the creature to melt and disintegrate. In the second, the invaders are killed by bacteria. In the third, fighter jets ram into the alien mothership to destroy it. Tanaka and Oddjob They are both hulking giants who are experts in martial arts, and act as bodyguards for their masters. The former is killed by being blown up when he tries to impale Jeff with a chain that has a blade at the end. The latter is electrocuted by Bond when 007 throws his metallic hat at him but misses; when Oddjob tries to recover his hat, which is stuck in between metallic bars, Bond rushes to grab an electric cable that was earlier exposed during their fight and shoves it into the bars. Sharks in Jaws and the Mako sharks The director of Deep Blue Sea, Renny Harlin, arranges for the three antagonistic sharks to be killed in almost the same way that the Jaws creatures were killed. The first is blown up by a lighter thrown into an oven; the second is electrocuted and the third explodes when an arrow whose warhead is packed with gunpowder is activated by an electric current. Indominus Rex, One Eye and Sharptooth All three meet their demise in the water. The I Rex and One Eye are both dragged into water, while Sharptooth is drowned. Mai Linh and Kiet These two (from Die Hard 4.0 and Fast and Furious 7) share a death sequence. In the former, John McClane causes a car she is in to fall down an elevator shaft, killing her in the explosion. In the latter, Brian O'Connor attaches a wire cable to his opponent's belt and kicks the weight connected to the cable into an elevator shaft. Gustav Graves, Damien Cray and Major Grant Characters that involve mood swings are common in James Bond-style stories. In this particular case, Graves from Die Another Day and Cray from the Alex Rider novel Eagle Strike both have an identical personality. They are ultimately killed by being sucked into a jet engine, which is also how Major Grant from Die Hard 2 meets his death. Syndrome Syndrome from The Incredibles is also killed by being sucked into a jet engine, when his cape gets caught in it (similar to Graves's parachute). Alec Trevelyan and Julia Rothman Janus (or 006) from GoldenEye and Rothman from the Alex Rider book SCORPIA are crushed to death by a falling satellite. Desmond McCain and Franz Sanchez Yet another identical death sequence is seen in the 007 movie License to Kill and the Alex Rider story Crocodile Tears. In Sanchez's case, he is soaked in gasoline and then ignited by Bond's lighter, causing him to stumble into a flaming vehicular wreckage and blowing himself up. As for the evil priest McCain, he is exposed to a barrel of leaking oil and Alex uses an explosive gel pen to set him aflame, instantly incinerating him. Prince Diamond and Harry Osborn Both Prince Diamond from Sailor Moon R and Harry Osborn from the Spider-Man movies are considered both friend and enemy of the main character, and in the end sacrifice themselves to save them from a greater evil, being impaled by two blades. Wiseman shoots an attack of two dark energy blades at Sailor Moon, but Diamond jumps in front of her and takes the hit, which kills him. Harry jumps in front of Spider-Man to save him from Venom throwing his glider (which has two blades) at him. Dimentio and Fawful Dimentio from Super Paper Mario and Fawful from the Mario & Luigi series. Both villains are already similar, as they are insane and psychotic, and evolve from villain's henchman to main villain. Both are defeated in their ultimate form, reduced to just a head, and explode after trying some sort of last-ditch attempt to take his enemies with him. Fawful, as Dark Fawful combined with the Dark Star Core, is defeated by Mario and Luigi. Fawful reappears as a head; however, with his body destroyed by Bowser and the Dark Star also destroyed, there is nothing to sustain him and he is near death. He selfdestructs in a final attempt to destroy the Mario Bros., but this only forces them and the others out of Bowser. Dimentio, as Super Dimentio combined with Luigi, is defeated by Mario, Peach, and Bowser, destroying his body and reducing him to a head. Near death, he leaves behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart (so as to destroy all worlds), and then explodes while sinking into the ground, releasing Luigi and the Chaos Heart. This poses more of a threat than Fawful, but not to the player, as in the following cutscene The Void is closed. Wiseman and Lamia Wiseman from Sailor Moon R ''and Lamia from ''Stardust. Both antagonists are destroyed by a character with an energy explosion. In one, two characters use the attack, while in the other, one character does, but needs energy from being with another character. Princess Serena and Princess Rini use the two Imperium Silver Crystals and unleash an energy explosion that vaporizes Wiseman. Previously, Serena was fighting Wiseman but couldn't defeat him as the Dark Crystal was stronger than one Silver Crystal, but two Silver Crystals was too much for Wiseman and decimated both him and the Dark Crystal. Yvaine, the star, unleashed an energy explosion to completely destroy Lamia. Though she could shine before, she could only do this attack with Tristan there, as "no star could shine with a broken heart". Prince Diamond and Luvbi Prince Diamond from Sailor Moon R, and Luvbi from Super Paper Mario. Earlier both said that they didn't love a character, and at the end they both admit that they do. Before dying of Wiseman's attack, Diamond tells Sailor Moon "I'm sorry I lied. I did love you." Earlier he said he didn't love her and was trying to hypnotize her. Before vanishing to resume her original form, the Pure Heart (in which she would cease to exist), Luvbi said she hated both her parents (who turned out to be fake, as they turned the Pure Heart into her to keep her from evil villains like Bonechill), and her final words were "I am sorry... for lying earlier. Because in truth... I... I love thee... both..." Except Luvbi came back to life after Dimentio was defeated. Terminator and Terrorsaur A robot falls into a lava pool and the last we see of him is his hand sinking into the lava. In Terminator 2: Judgment Day, the Terminator has Sarah lower him into a lava pit to prevent Judgment Day, and the last seen of him is his hand sinking into the lava, doing a thumbs up symbol. In the Season 2 premier of Beast Wars, Terrorsaur, along with Scorponok, falls into the lava pool, and the last we see of him is his hand sinking into the lava. Pendragon and Maleficent Pendragon from Jack the Giant Killer and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. Both are main antagonists who turn into dragons to fight the main character, and are killed while in this form, completely destroying them afterward as they both wield dark magic. Funnily enough, the last part of each seen before they fall and dissolve is their tail. Pendragon receives several injuries from Jack, stabbed multiple times, before he falls into the water and explodes in a magic style explosion that goes back and destroys his castle. Maleficent is killed when Prince Phillip throws his sword at her and pierces her heart. She falls to the ground, and when he looks over, all that remains is a shredded cloak and a sword. Zigzag and Scar Zigzag, the antagonist of The Thief and the Cobbler, and Scar, the antagonist of The Lion King, are both knocked over some sort of edge, and then betrayed and eaten by their own minions. This is also shown in a way so as not to show any graphic violence of this. Zigzag steps on a tack and falls into a hole where the very alligators he charmed begin to eat him (this is shown in complete darkness with only eyes and teeth visible). Phido, his bird whom he constantly abused, burned, and starved, flew down into the hole, opened his mouth (which now inexplicably had teeth) and ate Zigzag's head. Scar fought Simba, his nephew and the film's protagonist, in an epic battle and was knocked over a cliff. The hyenas, whom he had tried to blame everything on to defend himself from Simba, attacked him in revenge, and (as seen shadowed against the wall) ate him. Jafar and Sauron Both are extremely evil antagonists who can be destroyed if a specific object is destroyed. When that object is knocked into the lava by the most unlikely character, the villain is destroyed and explodes. Jafar from Aladdin returns in the sequel, but is destroyed when his lamp (as in the first movie he wished to become a genie) is kicked into the lava by Iago. Once it finishes melting, Jafar is destroyed and implodes in an explosion of dust. Sauron from Lord of the Rings can only be destroyed if the One Ring is, which has to be thrown into the fires of Mount Doom. Gollum falls into the lava with the One Ring, and once it is destroyed, Sauron's tower falls over and he explodes in a massive explosion that collapses the foundation of Mordor. Starscream and Shadow When both anti-heroes died, the main characters and the villains (anti-heroes) are shocked and the female characters are upset. Starscream from Transformers Armada ''turned his full firepower onto Unicron. The Chaos Bringer promptly obliterated him, to the shock of both Galvatron and Optimus Prime. Alexis, who Starscream had formed a close bond with, was deeply affected by his death. Shadow from ''Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic X ''rethinks his plans, and decides to aid Sonic and co. He does so by fighting off the Bio-Lizard, a Project Shadow prototype, while Knuckles drains the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald. The Bio-Lizard teleports and attaches itself to the colony, pulling it toward Earth. In order to stop it, Sonic and Shadow go into super-form to stop it. They are victorious, but Shadow falls towards Earth and is presumed dead. Although in the game series he is revealed to survive in ''Sonic Heroes. Dietrich Banning and Dr. Brinkman Banning from The Tuxedo and Brinkman Agent Cody Banks are both antagonists who create some sort of water-related weapon to distribute across the world to destroy it, and meet their doom when forced to swallow the same weapon. Jimmy Tong (portrayed by Jackie Chan) throws a cup containing the queen Water Strider at Banning, which hits him in the mouth and makes him swallow it. Water striders dehydrate water and anyone who consumes them will be dehydrated. When all the water striders follow their queen and go down his throat, he shrivels up in a more severe dehydration than any of his victims. Brinkman puts nanobots in ice cubes, so that when people eat them, the nanobots will eat them from the inside. He also plans to disable powerful weapons with it. Brinkman threatened Natalie with an ice cube, but Cody activated bombs to blow his place up. Natalie puts the ice cube in Brinkman's mouth. Francois, his henchman, is unable to use the remote to program the nanobots, which eat and decay Brinkman, though none of this is shown once he starts gruesomely dissolving. Moo and Lucemon Both are the biggest villain and ultimate source of all evil in their respective animes (Monster Rancher and Digimon Frontier), in which most deaths are resurrected (monsters become lost disks, which turn into unlockable mystery disks once everything is set right, and with a few exceptions, most Digimon are reborn as Digieggs), both take various forms, with their third being a possessed form, and eventually ending up in a final form, (Moo first appears in humanoid form, then he turns into a dragon, then he possesses Durahan, and finally appears in his shadowy spirit form resembling a snake inside Durahan, while Lucemon first appears as a small angel, evolves into Chaos Mode which is an angel with a half dark side, then controls his Shadowlord body, while his true and final form upon rebirth is his larval form hidden inside the egg), and both are defeated by the combined force of many warriors, some of which were originally enemies. *Moo is destroyed when the Phoenix - consisting of Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, Hare, Genki, Holly, Holly's father, Durahan, Poison, Mum Mew, Gobi, and Weed - charges into him, destroying him in a shower of rainbow energy *Lucemon is slashed by the warrior spirits of Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Mercurymon, destroying him in a flash of light And, unlike most deaths in their series, Moo and Lucemon are permanently destroyed. Rubeus and General Durahan Rubeus from Sailor Moon R and Evil General Durahan from Monster Rancher are both significant villains working for a main antagonist, both are defeated in a beam struggle by a main character, something important to both is broken, both confront a female villain on their team while the heroes teleport off, and both are killed when their ship explodes. Also, the title of the episode says that it will be their death. In the episode Rubeus Strikes Out, Rubeus is defeated by Sailor Moon in a beam struggle when Rini breaks his power amplifier, so he programs his ship to selfdestruct. Amidst the fire, the Sailor Scouts teleport out. Emerald, Rubeus's rival, appears to tell him that Prince Diamond doesn't need an incompetent failure like him, and teleports away without saving him, and Rubeus dies when his ship explodes. In the episode The End of Durahan, Durahan is defeated by Mocchi in a beam struggle, and Durahan's sword breaks afterwards. His ship, meanwhile, is being shot down by his own troops, who have betrayed him for Moo. When all the heroes, called the Searchers, are trapped by fire, Suezo teleports them all out. Durahan grabs Lilim by the foot and presumably stabs her with his broken sword as revenge for betraying him, before his ship is finally brought down by his troops, crashes in the mountains, and explodes. Except in Season 3 he is resurrected by a Weed, and, unlike the other resurrected monsters, is still evil. Until the final episode. Android 17 In Dragonball Z, not counting Trunks's timeline, 17 is killed twice. Neither is really specified or mentioned (except for one moment when Piccolo says he was one of Cell's victims), but both are undeniable, and along with other characters, often unlikely characters to die in the show, and killed by a major villain as well. And on both occasions he is wished back. The first time, Cell absorbed him, swallowing him whole in his tail, to transform. He did the same to 18, but later regurgitated her after being hit in the stomach by Gohan. Cell was forced to use a selfdestruct, and when he exploded, 17 was killed in the explosion along with Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. The Z Fighters later wished back all Cell's victims with the Dragonballs. The second time is up for debate when it happens; Many are inclined to say that 17 was killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth, but several episodes earlier, Super Buu did an attack called the Human Extinction Attack to shoot lasers all over the world and eradicate its entire population, except Tien, Chiaotzu, Hercule, Bee, and anyone at Kami's Lookout or (presumably) Korin Tower. 17 could have evaded them as Tien and Chiaotzu did, but did not seem to join in the battle as Tien did, while after he is wished back with everyone else, he tries to help Goku out in his fight with Buu by giving up energy for Goku's Spirit Bomb, and making other people do the same (which the people were refusing to do until Hercule, their "hero", told them). It is unclear whether the Human Exctintion Attack or Earth's explosion killed him, but one of the two definitely did. Altair and Nappa Altair from Bomberman 64 and Nappa from Dragonball Z are both thrown into the air by a bigger villain and disintegrated with an energy wave. If the player beats Altair after collecting 100 Gold Cards, Sirius will absorb the Omni Cube's power, kick him into the air, and destroy him with an energy wave. After Goku defeats Nappa, Vegeta throws him into the air and destroys him with an energy wave. Elsa Schneider and General Zod In Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Elsa Schneider falls to her death in a crevice full of mist. General Zod from Superman II and his two minions, Ursa and Non, all fall into a crevice full of mist. Non in patricular is shown falling a similar way from a similar angle. It is interesting to note that the names "Elsa" and "Ursa" sound slightly similar (although when Ursa falls the camera angle puts the mist out of view). Volvagia, Twinmold, Molgera, Morpheel, and Moldarach All four Zelda bosses resemble some form of snake, worm, or eel, and get a similar death scene. Volvagia turns into a skeleton from the tail to the head; Twinmold explodes from the tail to the head; Molgera turns to sand and explodes from the tail to the head; and Morpheel explodes from the head to the tail. Moldarach, a scorpion, explodes from the tail (and legs) to the head. Aparoid Queen and D-Reaper The antagonist of Star Fox Assault and the final villain in Digimon Tamers are similar in voice and mannerisms, and both are destroyed by a program designed specifically to do so. Andrew Oikonny and Makuramon The one who kills the evil monkey (or "ignorant ape", as Fox and Leomon call them) in Star Fox and Digimon Tamers nearly kills the vixen shortly after. The aparoid moth that presumably kills Oikonny (although Command would retcon this) shoots at Krystal with the same laser. After Beelzemon destroys Makuramon, he uses his power and nearly absorbs Terriermon and Renamon in their ultimate forms. Naga and Habib Marwan Naga from Monster Rancher and Habib Marwan from 24. Both are hanging onto the edge of a cliff or balcony, and both choose to let go and fall to their death, despite the heroes trying to save them. Naga is hit in the back by Mocchi with the Mocchi Cannon, and as a result is hanging onto the edge of his tower. Holly, Genki, Mocchi, and a reluctant Suezo try to save him, but he instead lets go and falls to his death (from which he is later revived as a purified monster after Moo is destroyed). When Jack Bauer has Marwan cornered, intending to find out from him where he is planning to strike with a nuclear warhead, Marwan jumps over the balcony. Jack grabs his hand to keep him from falling, but Marwan cuts Jack's hand, causing Jack to let go, and Marwan falls to his death. Megatron and Emperor Palpatine Megatron from Beast Wars and Beast Machines, and Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. Both are the main antagonist of the series, and both are thrown down a shaft into a main reactor by a major character who sacrifices himself in order to do so. During the final battle between Optimus Primal and Megatron in Beast Machines, Optimus throws himself and Megatron both into the reactor, where they are destroyed and reformatted to transform Cybertron. Darth Vader turns back from the dark side and throws the Emperor into the main reactor of the Death Star, and in the process is mortally wounded by his lightning. Lt. Col. Podovsky and Colonel Zaysen Both are main antagonists of a Rambo movie who are blown up inside their helicopter by Rambo. Rambo destroys Podovsky with a rocket launcher in Rambo: First Blood Part II, and blows up Zaysen's helicopter with a tank in Rambo III. Art Galt and Sgt. Yushin Both are the sadistic torturer for the main antagonist in a Rambo movie, and both are sent falling out of a helicopter by Rambo. Galt falls into the gorge when Rambo throws a rock at his helicopter in First Blood, and Rambo throws Yushin out of his helicopter in Rambo: First Blood Part II. The Big Five and Arnim Zola Both enter a computer or virtual world, where their bodies die in the real world, and the base that their computer or virtual world is stationed in is blown up with a missile, destroying both. Also of note, both appeared in an earlier installment and their fate was left unknown at the end of it. In Yu-Gi-Oh, The Big Five (Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nesbitt, and Lector) enter the virtual world but become trapped there for so long their bodies are destroyed, and they are still trapped in the virtual world when Noah blows up the fortress it's stationed in with a satellite attack, and when the virtual world is destroyed, everyone in it is destroyed with it, including the Big Five. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Arnim Zola, while suffering from a terminal illness, transfers his mind into a supercomputer in a base, which is eventually blown up by SHIELD with a missile, destroying the computer and Zola with it. Dr. Facilier and Kaecilius Both are dragged into an evil dimension, killing them and giving their soul eternal damnation to that dimension, which they intended to condemn many innocent people to. Both happen as a result of a deal that was made with the inhabitants of the dark dimension, though in Kaecilius's case the deal is made by the hero. Also, their names are similar. Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Frog intended to give the souls of everyone in New Orleans to the voodoo demons as payment of his debts, but when this plan was foiled, the demons dragged him into hell. Kaecilius in Doctor Strange intended for Earth to be absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu, but due to a deal he made with Doctor Strange, Dormammu absorbs Kaecilius and his remaining Zealots into the Dark Dimension, where they appear to disintegrate as they are absorbed into it to suffer a tormented "eternal life as part of the one" (possibly damnation, but unlike Facilier it is unconfirmed that Kaecilius is truly dead). Dust and Bing-Bong Both of them leave themselves to die in a pit after doing something noble as a female friend watches them die. In Dust: An Elysian Tail, Dust (the Sen-Mithrarin), leaves himself to die in the lava after defeating General Gaius. Dust decides that his time is over and he has nothing left to do in life. Fidget tries to get him out, but he convinces her not to. Ginger, on the other hand, can't help but watch and mourn. She is comforted by the emergence of his spirit. In Inside Out, Bing Bong helps Joy power his moon rocket wagon to get out of the Memory Dump. He flings himself off the vehicle, knowing Riley has no need for him anymore, and fades away, mentioning that Joy still needs to take Riley to the moon. Category:Other